Fridays
by bellice-forthewin
Summary: Bella, the head of the marketing department of Brizio Internationals, hates Fridays. Can something change that? How about a someone? Bellice fanfic. BellaxAlice AlicexBella Bella/Alice Alice/Bella. M for futurr purposes.
1. Chapter 1-Fort's

I don't like working on fridays. I hate Fridays. Seriously. Who loves Fridays? Every after work, the streets are crowded because everyone seems to go out. Everyone seems to like shopping and spend their paycheck on everything they see. And it's always the 'rush hour'. Last week, I attended my ex's birthday celebration due to the request of his mother and I arrived at the venue 2 hours I got off of work. It's a good thing the celebration was just a night out so I was on time.

Sigh. Last week, at the party I've met the woman who I think stole the eyes of my ex from me. We're still friends, my ex, Edward, agreed to stay friends since things weren't working out. I stupidly agreed because I don't want to ruin the relationship I have with our circle of friends, I want him to be happy, and I was thinking I will be alright. Am I alright though? I don't know, ask Iron Man. Anyway, I think I am doing alright, apart from the fact that I've been distracting myself, I think I'm doing well. How exactly am I coping up? It's been 4 months since our break up and I'm distracting myself by focusing on work, reading books, watching Marvel movies, watching TV series, and watching YouTube videos.

I sighed as I fixed my satchel, stuffing my stuff that was laying on my table since the first hour of work. I got my laptop bag and placed my laptop, the charger, and some papers that I have to review. I work as the head of the marketing department of a transnational company called Brizio International. The company handles some imported goods as well as local goods.

"Have a good evening, Ms. Swan." The guard nodded to me with a smile which I returned.

"Thank you, Kevin. Have a good one as well." I replied as I walked out of the door which he was holding.

I walked towards my car and as I was nearing it, a voice called to me.

"We're early today, Ms. Swan. In a hurry for a date?" I recognized the voice and turned with a chuckle.

"Yup. More papers need reviewing and they're waiting for me at home. We'll have a lovely date, Drew." He grinned at this and shook his head a little.

"And I thought this would be a good time to ask you out."

I laughed. "Apparently, you just lost your opportunity with your pick up lines which more likely made you pick up your own self to a date."

"Damn. Always the -lovely- Swan." I rolled my eyes at the sarcasm, with a small smile. "This is why I'm not giving up on you."

"Real charmer. Now get going, I think someone's waiting for you by the door there." I cocked my chin to the direction of the building and turned to get in my car while he glanced behind him.

"Who?"

I smirked and closed the door and rolled the windows down. "Who else is waiting by the door? Kevin of course." I grinned at him as I started the car.

"Ha. Ha. Funny." I chuckled and shook my head. "Bye, Drew!" Before he can say another pick-up line, I stepped on the gas and rolled my windows up, steering the car towards the gate of the company.

Oh well, at least there's no Drew for the weekend. From the moment I got promoted as the head of the dept. Drew has been trying to sweep me off my feet, doesn't work and never will work. He's a good guy but not my type.

What is my type anyway?

"Ugh." My thoughts seems to steer away from love to the steering wheel. The cars are now starting to pile up.

Oh, Fridays.

After an hour and thirty-six minutes, I reached the street where my flat is. I bought my flat back when I was first promoted. It's a big unit on the fifth floor of a well-known establishment, The Loop. The place is wonderful. The entrance door leads to a short hallway. The end of that hallway would be my living room. Two red couches that are facing each other with a glass table in the middle. Two lamp posts are at one end of the couches. The flat screen TV is plastered on the wall as if it's a large frame. Right after the end of the hallway, beside it on the right is a small shelf for magazines, DVDs, and CDs with a stereo set on top of it. On the left, facing the TV is a glass door leading to the mini porch. The view from up here is quite nice. Nothing too tall to block the sight of the outside world. On the right are glass doors with a wooden door in the middle, leading to my bedroom. Upon entering the bedroom, to my left is a table where I usually work, on that wall is another TV and to my right is a queen-sized bed. Beside the bed is a cabinet and another hallway leading to my closet. The wall parallel to the door of my bedroom is a wall-sized shelf with books and stacks of books and extra music CDs. At the back of that wall is a mini kitchen and a mini dinner table, all separated by a glass door from my bedroom.

As soon as I got inside my living room, I placed my bags on one of the couches and plopped on the other. My living room is quite messy, I've pushed my center table a little more near the TV than the space between my couches before I went to work, I needed the space for my morning workouts and I got too lazy to pull it back. I turned the TV on and knocked out.

It was two hours later when I woke up. How I Met Your Mother's playing and I glanced at the clock. 7:54pm. Oh great, I forgot to buy food. I cook sometimes, specially during the weekends. But right now, I'm too lazy to cook and got too lazy to buy. Blame it on the cars piling on the street. Well, at least the streets aren't that crowded by now.

After changing clothes and collecting my wallet and my keys, I got out of my flat and into my car. There's a shop named Fort's a couple of blocks from my place and that's where I'm heading. 7-eleven and the Mini Stop shops are also near but I wanted to go to Fort's tonight .

It took me 10-15 mins to get there. I parked my car near the entrance and got out of the car.

The shop's not that crowded and was greeted with the smiles of the merchandisers the moment that I entered the sliding doors. I flashed a generous smile at them as I walked past them.

I directly went to the back of the shop where the heat-to-eat foods are.

"Oh, I should get some cereal for tomorrow."

I turned to my left where I know the row of cereal is and walked towards the stack of boxed cereals. So many to choose from. I picked up and box of Kellog's but continues to walks sideways to check if other cereals will catch my eye. Frosties... Honey Stars.. C-

"Oomph!" I bumped into a person's back and I seem to cause some stuff from her mini grocery to fall on the floor. What a way to wake me up from my 'just woke up' state.

"Crap! Sorry!" I set my box on a part of the shelf that's empty and instantly started picking up the things on the floor. The small squeal and her cute doll shoes gave away the info that she's a girl. She, as well, crouched down.

"I'm sorry, I should've seen y-" I glanced up at her face to at least check if I had ruined her Friday night with my klutziness. And the moment that I took a glimpse of her, I had to double check if this person, this girl,or shall I say woman, is human.

"It's okay. Partly my fault for backing up so much to check on their stocks." She chuckled at the end and lifted her gaze to me. I think I might have stopped breathing the moment that her eyes met mine.

Bluish-gray, that's the color of her eyes. Her hair's short but beautifully short. Wait. Beautifully?

"I..it was my fault. You-ree on the.." I cleared my throat a little and realized I still haven't lent her her stuff. "..blindspot. You know, you didn't see me." I continued as I handed her her things with a smile. Damn. Did I just stutter at a simple conversation? I thought I was past that stage back in the college days.

"Don't be too hard on yourself." She smiled and stood. I followed her and stood up, smiling back as well. Somehow her smile is contagious.

"I'll try not to.." She nodded, still with a smile.

"Okay. Sorry again and thank you." She started moving away already but her attention was still on me.

"Please, don't be sorry. And you're welcome." I smiled at her and once again she nodded with a smile before turning around completely and walked away.

What just happened? She must be new in the area. I've never seen her before. I would've remembered that beautiful if she lives nearby. Oh well, maybe she just happens to pass by this shop on her way to another area.

I shook my head and started walking.

"Oh right." I stopped and turned around, remembering the box of cereal I left on the shelf.

"You better be delicious." I murmured to the box of Kellog's cereal as I walked out of that row and towards the meal area.

A couple of minutes later, I was already on my way to the cashier. There were two and both knew me already.

"Good evening, Ms. Bella!" They said in unison.

"Hi Ryan, Jadd." I added with a smile and placed my stuff on the counter

"So you're well-known." I froze. She's still here. "Can I get an autograph?" She ended it with a soft laugh. I faced her and got greeted with a smile from the person I bumped into earlier.

"H-hi. You're still here." Damn that smile of hers and why does it make me nervous and stutter.

"Are you going to kick me out of your shop?" She teased with a grin.

I chuckled. " It's not my shop but even if it's mine, I wouldn't dare kick you out." Well, hello Bella, you just got your skills of talking with stuttering back.

She laughed a beautiful laugh. "I'd take your word for that."

Somehow I became oblivious to the world and I probably looked like an idiot and some psycho as I stare at her for I don't know how many minutes. The voice of Ryan thanking me for passing by snapped me out of my daydream.

"Oh..right." I grabbed the paper bag with my grocery and smiled at her as I walk my way to the door.

As soon as I got inside the car, guilt washed over me. Did I just "walk out" at someone who made me stutter and nervous? Did I just walk out on a stranger who has been kind to me? No wait, she smiled back when I walked away. So that means, I didn't offend her, right?

Smile. That smile. Her smile. So contagious. Sweet. Beautiful. Those lips formed a perfect smile. So sweet...shit what's going on with me.

Shaking my head, I started my car and sped off the area.

Well, that is certainly one way to perfectly end my Friday.


	2. Chapter 2-Brunch

"_Are you going to kick me out of your shop?" She smirked at me, hints of teasing visible in her eyes._

"_As long as you'll leave with me back to my flat." Right there and then, I swear I think I saw her strip my clothes off with just her eyes._

I woke up with my heart beating fast and my hair sticking to my face. This is not good.

I slumped back on my bed. "Did I just dream of her?" Grabbing a pillow, I forced it on my face, screaming on it in irritation. Ever since last night, I couldn't take my mind off that pixie-haired girl. It's frustrating at the same time I feel like I have to think of her.

What was going on with me? Why the sudden change of heart? A few months ago, I was perfectly sure I don't swing the other way. For Pete's sake, I cried when Edward and I broke up! But why did a certain girl that I accidentally bump into made me feel confused? For the minutes spent apologizing and talking, I had my mind set on her. Thank goodness, it's just the mind.

I took the pillow off my face and stared at the ceiling above me. The color of my ceiling resembles her skin. By the way that it was painted where it is so smooth, it resembles the fair skin of that pixie. Oh great! Even with the ceiling, I am thinking about her!

_Beep._

Sitting up, I placed the pillow on my lap as I reached for the phone over the cabinet beside my bed. A message from Angie.

[You up? We can get coffee or brunch somewhere and work if you'd like.]

I glanced at the time and it's 9:37.

[Hi. Yeah, I'm up. Sure. See you-10:30; Pancake house?]

While waiting for her reply, I checked the notifications on my phone. _14 emails for work; 2 emails from my personal email; No messages._

Okaay. Emails later.

_Beep._

[Sure! See ya.]

With a sigh, I got off of bed and into my closet, grabbing a new towel since I placed my used towel in the laundry bin ,which I will have to empty later on.

After my shower, which I really didn't enjoy that much because my mind was playing scenarios involving _her_, I wrapped my hair with the towel and wrapped my bathrobe around my body. It's made of cotton and is thick which makes it very comfortable. I glanced at the clock-9:42. Perfect. I called the number for the laundry to ask them to get mine. I dragged my laundry bin beside my door and as I wait, I started fixing my stuff on the living room. Not that messy but it's the least that I could do for my flat. 5 minutes later, there was a knock at the door and so I walked back towards my door and peeked at the peephole, seeing the lady who gathers and delivers my laundry.

I opened the door and pulled my laundry bin towards the opening of my door.

"Good morning, Ms. Swan!" She greeted me before gathering my clothes to the bag she held in her hand.

"Morning, Janna." I added with a smile.

"Any rush clothing, ma'am?"

I chuckled at her question. "Like your services are slow, Janna." She chuckled as well and finished placing my stuff on her bag which happens to have wheels under. She is fast.

"Will deliver it as soon as it's done, ma'am. " she ended it with a grin.

"Thank you and have a nice day!"

"You too, Ms. Swan!" She smiled before walking away, the bag in tow. I smiled and pulled my laundry bag inside and closed the door. Perhaps, I am over reacting and it's not really a bad morning.

After prepping myself up for around 10 minutes, I got out of the building, with my car of course, and went for the direction where Angela and I are going to meet up. The road's not that crowded and Pancake House is not really that far. I got there around 2 minutes past 10:30.

"You're late." Angela greeted me with a teasing tone in her voice and a grin.

"You're too punctual, Ms. Webber." I laughed and took a seat. "Chillax, it's just 2 minutes." I placed my laptop bag beside me while Angela called for the waitress.

"What are you getting, Swan?" She asked me without looking at me and rather looking at the menu given by the waitress.

"How many years have we known each other again, Webber? It's not like we don't go here like four times a month." I laughed and watched her shake her head with a smile on her lips.

"How would I know if you'd still like your usual red velvet pancake with two extra maple syrup and extra butter accompanied by a glass of white chocolate milkshake with extra whipped cream on top with caramel syrup?"

I grinned widely at her. "That's more like it."

We both laughed and at some point the waitress joined in with a soft chuckle.

"Anyway, you got that?" Angela asked the waitress and the waitress said a quick yes. "For me, I'd take the…hmm." I rolled my eyes at her before speaking. "This is why I don't like changing meals every time we eat somewhere. Takes up too much time."

"Hush, Swan. I'll take the Ham and Cheese French toast and a glass of Caramel latte." She said as she returned the menu to the waitress." Thank you." As soon as the waitress finished repeating our order, she excused herself.

"You complain too much, Swan. At least I have normal taste buds than you do. You have weird tastes." She laughed and I scoffed playfully at her.

"Hush, you complain too much, Webber." I grinned and she rolled her eyes at me.

"Work?"

"I'm sorry, are we in a hurry today? Can we please take like a 5 minute break to talk about other things before we disappear to our own worlds in our laptops?" I ended it with a laugh.

"Or we can wait after brunch."

"Much better!" We both laughed. "So, how's the Human and Resources Dept.?"

"You don't want to work yet you're kind of bringing it up." She smirked.

"It's what you call, trying to ask for any updates on your life?" I chuckled.

"Oh well, it's fine. Marketing dept.?"

"Please, I'm handling it, of course it's fine." I laughed jokingly. She knows me better, I don't brag. Well, maybe to other people. To her, it's just very normal.

"The confidence, Missy, is way off the roof!" We both laughed.

"You know it! How are things with your suitor, by the way?" This time, I smirked at her and leaned a bit forward with my arms crossed at the table.

"Ben? He's still around." I laughed at her. "What?"

"You sound like you're planning something that would end up with his life in danger." I continued to laugh. She merely shrugged then laughed. Sometimes I just cannot believe this woman. A little more bickering went on with both of us and soon the food was served.

"Hmmm….gah, I'm hungry." We both chuckled because I basically spoke for both of us. Just as I took my first bite, slightly moaning at the taste and was slicing the pancake for my second bite, I heard the door open followed by a "good morning, ma'am" from one of the staff. I glanced in that direction, basically where the cashier and all that jazz is, and as soon as I took my gaze away from that direction, I found myself snapping my attention back in that direction.

Just like the girl from the convenience store and the one that's been bothering my mind recently…

_Short, black, spiky hair._

**A/N: So who's the girl with short, black,and spiky hair? :D**


	3. Chapter 3-One day

I choked on the pancake that's inside my mouth the moment that I spotted _that_ hair.

"Hey, are you okay?" Angela pushed the glass of water my way at the same time glancing at the direction that I was looking at a while ago. "Is there something wrong?" I immediately shook my head to indicate that nothing's wrong as I finished calming myself up. I glanced at the direction once again and I ended up looking at empty space. _Where'd she go? I didn't hear the door open nor the staff saying goodbye. Oh great, one second you freaked out when you see her and the next you're looking for her. Are you even sure that was her? It was only her hair that you saw anyway. Wait a second..the girl was kind of..tall. That couldn't be her. Sigh. ..What is wrong with you, Bella?! _

"Bella, Bella! Isabella Swan!" I snapped out of my inner talking, blinking my eyes at the sight of Angela's hand waving in front of my face and started snapping her fingers.

"Okay! Sorry.." I sighed and started slicing a part of my food.

"You really zoned out there. Like really really zoned out. Don't tell me you're just okay." Angela pushed.

"I am. Just remembered something and thought of some..stuff." I nodded at her and sure she wasn't convinced but I really don't know how to break it up to her, to anyone. What should I say, hey I bumped into a girl last night and ever since I've been fantasizing her and I'm not even sure of my sexuality!

"I'm just going to..go to the..washroom. Excuse me." After muttering those words, I moved out of my seat and started walking towards the washroom which is across the room. As I passed near the cashier, one of the staff, who I assumed was the one talking to the girl earlier arrived.

"Uhm, excuse me, the girl earlier who was..sta..here. Do you mind if I ask how tall she was?" Gosh, I'm such a creeper, think for an alibi. "I just wanted to ask because I saw her..pants and was planning to buy one for my friend over there." I gestured at Angela who was focused on eating and checking her phone, Twitter probably. "And I wanted to see if it would fit for her since she's kind of..tall." What am I doing explaining it to the staff?

"Oh. Uhm, " She glanced back at Angela. "If I remember correctly, she's as tall as your friend." She smiled at me and I nodded with a small smile. _It's definitely not her then. Sigh. Maybe she really was just passing by around the area. _

"Thanks..I'll look for those pants." With that I turned around and continued walking to the wash room. As soon as I got in, I locked the door and faced the mirror above the lavatory. Shaking my head, I turned the faucet on and let the water run on my hands before lifting it up to my face to cool myself down.

I am definitely losing myself here. What is with her that makes me…question myself? I raised my gaze to the mirror and watched the droplets of water fall off my face.

After what seems like forever, 5 minutes really, I patted my face with my handkerchief to dry myself off a little and got out of the washroom. I'm sure Angela would question why I wet my face or tease me about swimming in the lavatory or something of the same context.

Oh, Angie, if you only know what's going through my mind. I sighed as I started walking back to my table.

"One strawberry milkshake with extra whipped cream on top, please?"

That voice. I cannot be mistaken this time. I may have pulled my eyes out as I stare at the ground and slowed my walking the moment that I heard her voice. _Her_ voice.

"For take out, thank you." Destiny or fate or whatever might be messing with me now.

I finally lifted my gaze and there she is, _that_ girl. Can this day get any better?

I noticed Angela in the background and she was busy enough to notice that I was walking my way back.

I moved my attention to the girl in the counter. Well, apparently someone _else_ noticed me. She looked at me and somehow there's a hesitation in her eyes. It's like she remembers me. _Oh shit, she might have remembered me! _I threw her a small shy smile as I walked in her direction, given that my table is way over on the other side.

She smiled back. Not the same flashy smile she gave me back at the Fort's but it was still ..heart-melting. I gave a short nod and started another staring contest with the floor as I walked back.

"Here's you're order, ma'am. Please come again." The man behind the counter said as he passed her the drink.

"Thank you!" I heard her say it brightly just as I reached my table. I glanced back casually as I took my seat and all I heard was the door closing.

"Are you okay, Bella?" Angela chuckled and I managed a nod, this time with a brighter smile.

"Okay, I can see that washing your face made your day brighter." She chuckled once more and thankfully went back to eating her food.

I smiled secretly to myself and glanced back at the counter, remembering her eyes and her smile, which made me blush as I think about it.

First the Friday, now the Saturday. I am so looking forward to working after finishing my food. And I have yet to thank her one day for making my days brighter. I sure hope I'll have a chance to have that _one_ day.

**A/N: Sorry for the very short chapter but at least I kind of updated two chapters to make it up for my laziness. Hihi ^^ I pictured it funnier in my mind though when she thought it was her but then the first girl was taller. :) Anyway, I'll think of ways to make this fic a little bit longer and interesting. No promises. :) **


End file.
